My Burdens
by fictitiousmemories
Summary: The curse of the Hyuga's grief plagues four year old Hinata. In an era weakness, there is a moment's comfort and strength, guided by a familiar fox's friendship.


It had been a week since Hinata was attacked in the forest. Her trepidation toward walking in the shade faded after a couple of days, especially after she had caught her cousin, Neji, trailing her. Her father would not allow her to travel without a companion, visible or not, after the latest incidents. It seemed only trouble followed the Hyuuga heiress.

She wandered the streets of Konohagakure, pale eyes taking in the bustle of civilians. It was strange to her to be considered a non civilian, but it was what the senseis at the Academy insisted. She was stronger than civilians, they insisted, and she must protect them.

But how could she protect an innocent civilian when she couldn't even protect herself?

Her hands were wrapped around an insulated bento box. She had retrieved some sweets from a booth, something special to break up the aura of mourning that lingered around the Hyuga compound. Sadness was a curse upon the ancient household.

Hinata was stricken by her mother's death, but she willed herself to stay strong for her infant sister. The midwife of Hiashi Hyuga's bride assumed care for little Hanabi, but it was Hinata who had adopted the motherly role.

Somehow, Hinata thought, she would have to be stronger. For Hanabi, for her father, for the Hyuuga, and for the village.

Hinata thought of her cousin. Neji, too, was still grieving. A year ago, in effort to protect the Main family, Hizashi was killed in his effort to protect his elder brother. She pulled at one of her sleeves, forming tight wrinkles in the black fabric.

It was her fault her uncle was dead.

Hinata had fallen asleep with her bedroom window open. Training with her cousin that day had exhausted her, and collapsing on her bed was the consequence. As her lilac candle flickered, a ninja of Kumogakure had snuck into her bedroom and swept her away as she slept. Her father had sensed the attack and rescued his child, but not without taking the life of the thief.

Kumogakure demanded the body of the clansman in return for their lost nin. Hiashi feigned his death with his brother's sacrifice.

"If...If I had just closed the window," Hinata whispered. Her cousin would not be fatherless. She would not be without an uncle. Their clan would not be mourning. She dropped the box from her hands before racing away from the Konoha crowds. Sobbing, she shoved past families as she stumbled away from the laughter, the taunts of what happiness meant.

Hinata collapsed, her soft tears turned into body-wrenching sobs. Grass blades of the training grounds itched at her toes. Her bangs tickled her cheeks, irritating them a deeper red. "I'm so sorry, Ojisama. I'm so sorry!"

She heard a thud beside her, causing her to fall backward in fear. Her eyes widened, a familiar mess of blond hair and blue eyes standing over her.

"Hinata!" he chirped. "Are you okay?"

The girl lifted herself up with her elbows, scooting away from him. "Oh, hello, Naruto-kun," she sniffled, hastily wiping her eyes.

"Hinata, are you okay? I haven't seen you since...since the forest," he said. He seated himself beside her, reclining on his elbows.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I'm afraid my father forbade me from seeing you," she said, her voice cracking. Naruto frowned, his light eyebrows narrowing.

"I figured he would. Parents don't like me much, ya know," he said. "Maybe one day I'll prove him wrong, Hinata. We could be friends someday, right?"

Friends?! Hinata's eyes widened."I hope we can one day, Naruto-kun."

"I meant to tell you...I'm sorry about your mother," he said. His eyes searched hers, more penetrating than her own Byakugan. It made her vulnerable. "It's not fair for you to lose her."

"It wasn't fair for you to lose yours," she said. He shrugged, turning his head away.

"I guess, but I didn't know mine. You did."

Hinata shivered. Naruto's parents were among the casualties during the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit. He had grown to be a trouble-maker, but an unusually kind one, at that.

"Thank you for saving me, Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto's eyes widened, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh, it's ok. No problem. I don't like bullies," he said. "I had to set 'em straight anyway. Nobody picks on the friends of the future Hokage!"

Hinata knew it was her turn to blush. "Hai…" Naruto's energy was penetrating and warm. She was sad just minutes ago, but there was something about how he talked that created confidence and faith inside of her. "You'll make a great Hokage one day, Naruto."

He smirked. "Yea, well, I'm sure you'll be a great kunoichi, too. Just try not to be so weird and you can do it, ya know."

Hinata flushed. She did need to work on that. But she couldn't help being shy. It was a product of ducking between looming Hyuga clansmen and bowing her head before elders. She needed to prove she was strong somehow.

"I-I'll do my best, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood, brushing grass off his sides before turning to leave. "Your mother and uncle would want you to be," he said. "I want you to be, too."

"Lady Hinata!"

The two children glanced across the field, spotting the elder Hyuga stomping through the grasses. "Lady Hinata, it is time for you to go," he said, frowning. "What are you doing here, Uzumaki? You aren't to talk to her."

Naruto glared, his shoulders rising like hackles. "Whatever, Hyuga," he growled. "I'll see you later, Hinata." He placed the bento box at her side before scurrying back to the village.

The tiny Hyuga rose from the grasses, trodding alongside her cousin. "Bye, Naruto-kun." Neji offered her his arm, silent as he lead her back to the compound. Hinata squeezed at his sleeve, disappointed by her nii-san's stoicism. Her eyes were downcast, but her heart was lifted.


End file.
